Hush now
by neeeeealll
Summary: When the team gets a new passenger for a while it is up to Skye to stop their crying. Slight Skyeward


**I don't own agents of shield. I just had a thought this morning and had to write this. Hope you like it. **

Skye smiled in relief as quite descended over the bus again. The little bundle in her arms had finally fallen asleep. Moving cautiously so as not to wake the baby she crept over to the cot Fitz had left for the baby to be placed in. Just as she had placed him in the cot he woke and began to cry again. Quickly Skye cradled him again, hoping she could quite him again quickly. He had been crying for so long now, all she wanted was for him to sleep. Unfortunately that no longer seemed likely. Sighing she sat back down on the sofa, gently rocking the baby in her arms, thinking back to the peace and quiet before the baby had arrived.

There was a flurry of movement as the team prepared to take off and head for the secret SHIELD base to drop off the latest acquisition of the team. Skye was left watching, trying to do what little she could do to help, as she wasn't technically allowed to be on missions yet after being shot.

A sudden scream broke through her thoughts and a small weight was pushed into her arms. Simons, looking less than her usual calm self, pleaded with Skye

"_Please try and get him to sleep. No one else can and he has cried ever since we got him. Coulson couldn't get him to settle and everyone else refuses to hold him. The moment I asked Ward he practically ran away from me." _

At the look of exasperation on Simmons' face Skye just nodded and rock the baby in her arms trying to soothe him. The team's mission had been to rescue the baby and then return him to his mother. Upon seeing the pictures she had thought he was cute, but now with him bawling in her arms she was starting to change her mind.

Quiet had descended on the bus, indicating to Ward that Skye had finally succeeded where everyone else had failed. Entering the main area he was surprised not only to see the baby asleep in Skye's arms, but also Skye fast asleep. Looking over the sleeping pair he noticed how uncomfortable Skye looking, knowing that if he left her like that she would wake up stiff and aching.

He didn't want his Rookie to be uncomfortable. Especially not after everything that had happened with Quinn. Without really thinking about it he quietly moved towards the sleeping woman and baby. Gently picking up Skye, trying not to wake her or the baby he moved slowly towards his bunk. Sitting down on the bed he gently manoeuvred Skye so she was lying against him, with her head resting on his chest and the baby safely tucked in her arms. Smiling down at the sight of them, both looking so peaceful, Ward closed his eyes and tried to sleep himself.

"_Sir have you seen Skye or the baby" _asked Simmons

"_No I was just looking for them. I'm assuming by the silence that Skye has managed to get the baby to sleep." _Coulson replied looking around at Simmons.

Simmons was worried having looked over most of the bus for her friend and the baby. She saw Fitz walking toward them and saw that he was beckoning them to follow him.

"_You need to see this." _He whispered.

Both of them followed him over to Ward's bunk looking puzzled. When he pushed open the door neither of them could contain their smiles at the sight. Skye was lying in their with the baby in her arms, leaning against Ward's chest. Ward had his arms around his Rookie and the baby making sure that neither of them would fall. All three were completely asleep, not even waking at the flash off Coulson's camera.

"_What?"_ Coulson whispered smiling "_This definitely needs to be documented. I've never seen Ward look so happy."_

Smiling Fitzsimmons nodded at their boss. Quietly Coulson slipped into the room and gently removed the sleeping baby from Skye's arms. Seeing what he was doing Fitz went and grabbed the cot. After Fitz placed it at the end of the bed Coulson carefully placed the baby in the cot. Managing not to wake him, he crept back out of the room. With one last smile at the sleeping pair he left to go back to his office, with Fitzsimons heading following, heading back to the lab so they could upload the picture of their sleeping teammates.

Suddenly jerking awake Skye looked at her surroundings. It took a few moments for her to realise what had woken her. She no longer had the baby in her arms. Panicking she looked around finally spotting the baby still sleeping in the cot at the bottom of the bed.

Hang on. Bed? Glancing around the room she suddenly realised she was no longer on the sofa where she last remembered being. She was far too comfortable to be there for one. Glancing behind she saw she was lying against her SO. Moving slightly to look at him he suddenly tightened his arms as if refusing to let her go. Smiling slightly Skye moved on to her side, wrapping her arm around his waist and burying her head in his chest.

Hey she wasn't going to complain if her hot SO didn't want to let her go. He looked so happy and peaceful in his sleep. She would never admit it to anyone but she was starting to fall for this confusing man. If he wanted to cuddle her in his sleep she would never complain.

* Thank you to ashes and cinders who pointed out my spelling mistakes. The update just corrects them. If any notices anymore just let me know and I'll change them. Thank you for people who are review and like the story :-) *


End file.
